happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Moment". Plot (Back at Frozen Land, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are in there frost bite disguises, getting ready to go into the gate) *Bambadee: The guards are still here? *Mumble: We can go, no matter what. *Bambadee: Yeah we can go, we're in our disguises. *Dot: I'll teach them something. *Erik: Dot, where are you going? (Two Frost Bite Securities are still guarding the door) *Frost Bite Security #1: You see what i'm seeing? *Frost Bite Security #2: We're having people over. *Dot: Hey ice, you want to go out to a dance club? *Frost Bite Security #1: Ma'am, you are sexy. *Dot: Do you need some water to go with? *Frost Bite Security #1: Do you want to go pass by the gate? There's people out there to meet with. *Dot: I got boys to take care of. *Bambadee: Wow, what a wall this is. *Erik: Big top tower. *Mumble: We're just trying to pass through. *Bambadee: Lady, the gate is this way. *Dot: Hey honey, mind take these boys for a walk? *Bambadee: Well they're not in our team. *Mumble: Let us in. *Frost Bite Security #1: Okay! You may pass. *Mumble: Thank you. *Bambadee: Now we can go in. *Erik: Yippie. (Going through the gate, we arrived at the guardian kingdom where all the guardians are walking, talking, standing and sitting on those of those ice rocks like a village) *Bambadee: Check this place out. *Mumble: They're all guardians? *Bambadee: Sure they are. It's a place for guardians only. *Dot: I never seen a bunch of frost bites holding up their staffs. *Erik: They sure do look like guardians. *Bambadee: Let's go catch up with Noel. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noel: When we move the land, we back up for nobody. Not even the strangers. *Lin: You got a good point there Noel. *Noel: With the very best of pressure, we are a shark-free zone no matter what. *Lary: Forget sharks, the blue crystal puffles are always floating around whatever we go. *Lang: They may be soft, but cute. *Bambadee: Hello my friends. What a nice territory of frost bites you are. *Noel: Are you new? You guys don't look sharp to me. *Bambadee: I'm shiny like a horn. *Lin: They look very strange to me. *Lang: Aren't they with the Merry Walrus? *Mumble: We're friends with the far-walkers that were following the Merry Walrus. *Noel: Do i believe you? *Bambadee: I am me. *Noel: Me? Who's me? *Bambadee: Us. *Noel: I know what is wrong with you guys. *Bambadee: What did we do? Are we trying to trick the people into sneaking to the guardians' zone? *Noel: Just kidding. You guys are one of a kind. *Mumble: Oh really? You never seen a realistic penguin like me. *Lary: The little one look clean and cute. Aw. *Erik: That's me. *Mumble: That's my son. *Noel: Your son? *Lin: Like a sun? *Mumble: It's just a offspring. *Noel: Like a child? *Mumble: Yes! How many questions do i have to ask you? *Noel: Nothing. You're good to go. *Mumble: Thank you but no thank you. *Noel: Hey, don't you want any ice cubes? *Dot: Just keep them to yourself. *Noel: Fine. Look like they're all gonna melt. (The Merry Walrus was walking until he catch up with a lot of friends) *Bambadee: Merry Walrus, we made it. *Merry Walrus: Whoa, what are you doing here? *Mumble: We came to see you. *Merry Walrus: Why are you so icy? *Dot: We wanted to catch up with you. *Merry Walrus: You're all Frost Bites? *Bambadee: Don't freak out. You know what you are going to say. *Merry Walrus: I thought you guys are normal. Did you change your mind on getting the crystal ball? *Bambadee: No. We need something else to light up our Christmas tree for tonight. *Merry Walrus: Take a look at this museum. I think you will like it. *Bambadee: It's a council area. Let's take a look. (At the council area, the gang take a look at a gallery of memoriable guardians of Frozen Land) *Mumble: Aren't those kings? *Merry Walrus: Those are the rulers of the past. Each ruler used to rule over Frozen Land over the years of protecting the island. *Mumble: They're the lords of the world. *Bambadee: Har har har, fear me to your destiny. *Erik: I'm a little tiny lord. *Dot: That's it, no more mocking lords. *Bambadee: Okay, keep going. *Merry Walrus: As you can see here, we have a portrait of Noel. *Dot: He look pretty cool there. *Mumble: I didn't know he has long hair. *Erik: Just like a rock star. *Dot: He lead all of his frost bites into the land. *Merry Walrus: I was there too. I made history with Noel and all of his people. *Bambadee: You and Noel must have a good relationship. *Merry Walrus: Very well, i helped him create the whole city of ice. *Bambadee: A city of ice?! *Mumble: That's wild. *Erik: Just like a tower of macaroni. *Merry Walrus: That's crazy. *Dot: Do you guys hold staffs? *Merry Walrus: Not really. Unless an elder can hold one. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories